Love is powerful
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: After Leonardo told Michelangelo that he didn't love him, Michelangelo then wants to have Leonardo all to himself! Donatello agrees to help Michelangelo win Leonardo's heart... Will the plan work, will Michelangelo win Leonardo's heart? Or will the plan fail, and Leonardo will still love Raphael? Find out the answers to these questions and more in "Love is Powerful"!
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael Love Triangle Story

A sequel to Love Has Its Ways of Changing Us

Love is Powerful

Note: After Leonardo told Michelangelo that he didn't love him, Michelangelo then wants to have Leonardo all to himself! Donatello agrees to help Michelangelo win Leonardo's heart... Will the plan work, will Michelangelo win Leonardo's heart? Or will the plan fail, and Leonardo will still love Raphael? Find out the answers to these questions and more in "Love is Powerful"!

2nd note: This whole story is in Michelangelo's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: My plan

I sat beside the door of Leonardo's bedroom crying, Donatello opens the door, sees me and says, "What's the matter, Mikey?" I stand up and say, "I love Leo, but he doesn't love me.." Donatello says, "Leo's found his love in Raph..." I grin evillly and say, "I have a plan to win Leo's heart!" Donatello smacks me and I say, "OW! What the fucking hell was that for?" Donatello says, "Don't you get it, Leo loves Raph, you can't change that!" I say, "Well then, why do you keep trying to win April's heart, when she loves Casey?" Donatello says, "April doesn't love Casey!" I say, "Please help me with my plan, Donnie!" Donatello sighs and says, "Alright fine..." I kiss Donatello, who pushes me away and says, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, UNDERSTAND!"

To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael love triangle story

A sequel to Love has its ways of changing us

Love is powerful

Chapter 2: Leo will be mine!

I nod and say, "The only one I'll kiss repeatedly will be Leo..." Donatello nods and says, "Let's get to work on your plan, Mikey.." I whisper my plan in Donatello's ear, he grins and says, "Nice plan, I'm glad I'm not the one your trying to get to love you!" I nod and say, "That's the idea!" Me and Donatello begin working on my plan to win Leonardo's heart, my plan involves me doing things that Leonardo really likes, like destroying the Kraang, and cleaning the farm house all by house. It also involves Donatello making a love potion, making sure it won't have an antidote, and he'll make sure the love potion will make Leonardo love me! It takes Donatello 2 hours to make the potion, but once he's done, he finds Leonardo and says, "Hey Leo, this a soda I created called, Lova, I want you to try it." Leonardo nods and he takes the potion and drinks it, once he drinks it, he says, "That was great! Well I'll see ya, Donnie!" Donatello nods and watches Leonardo go into the farm house. Once Leonardo enters the farm house, he sees me and says, "Mikey, may I tell you something?" I nod and say "Of course!" Leonardo walks up to me and says, "I love you, Mikey as more than a brother..."

To be continued

(Wow, Leonardo loves Michelangelo, so far Michelangelo's plan is working!) 


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles yaoi story

A Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael love triangle story

A sequel to Love has its ways of changing us

Love is powerful

Chapter 3: Leonardo still loves Raphael

I kiss Leonardo, who kisses me back, I lick Leonardo's lower lip, who opens his mouth allowing tongue in. Raphael walks in and sees me and Leonardo french kissing, he pulls Leonardo away from me, pushes Leonardo againist a wall and says, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, LEO?!" Leonardo looks at Raphael and shakes his head and says, "Wh-what happened, I remember Donnie handed me something that look like a potion, but that's all I remember.." Raphael says, "Did you say potion?" Leonardo says, "Yes, why?" Raphael says, "I think I know what happened, Donnie's helping Mikey who wants to win your heart, so he made Donnie make a love potion..." Leonardo says, "I'm going to kill Mikey!" Raphael says, "Leave that ta me!"

To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles yaoi story

A Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael love triangle story

A sequel to Love has its way of changing us

Love is powerful

Chapter 4: I guess I'll love Donatello instead

I looked at Leonardo who said, "MIKEY! I SAID I DON'T LOVE YOU! WHY DO YOU FUCKING WANT ME TO LOVE YOU?!" I sigh and say, "You're fucking sexy, the sexiest turtle I know..." Leonardo grabs his swords and says, "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Raphael says, "Woah, woah, Leo, calm down, my love, I'll take of Mikey!" I say, "It's okay, I'll start loving Donnie instead of Leo!" I head to the barn, and walk over to Donatello, who says, "Did it work?" I grab Donatello and say, "NO! But I don't love Leo anymore... I love you now, Donnie!" Donatello pulls away and says, "You're not loving me! That's not gonna happen, cause I don't love ya!" I say, "Come on, Donnie, you know I'm the hottest turtle, you've ever met!" Donatello says, "Stop it! I love April!" He runs out of the barn, and I sit on my knees and cry and say, "Why doesn't Donnie love me?"

The end 


End file.
